Awake my Soul
by GleeKMo
Summary: A little Crisscolfer is always needed! One-shot were Mia finds out about Darren and Chris. Rated T for language.


We meet again! But this time for a little Crisscolfer drabble/one-shot. Well not that much of a drabble as it's nearly 1700 words, but okay. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Darren Criss, Chris Colfer or Mia Swier.

* * *

Loud knocks were what got Chris to leave his writing aside and barely run to the door. Who could be knocking like this? As he was going downstairs to the receiver he thought: "No angry Ryan, Ian or Brad are looking for me as I wasn't needed in set. No angry cast member either because I saw them all two nights ago. No angry husband or boyfriend, my last hookup was more than 8 months ago". And for a minute he just stood there, his mind drifted off to a place where he could no longer hear those loud thumps on his door. A place where only him and the curly dark haired boy existed.

"OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! OPEN UP!" A feminine voice yelled. He started rushing to the door again until he was stopped in his tracks as the last possibility struck his mind: "Guess I didn't consider angry girlfriend"

He opened the door only to find Mia; her mascara was all over her cheeks, you could tell she had been crying. Immediately after she entered Chris' apartment, not before pushing him violently inside, did Darren appeared. He had a cut-lip and it was bleeding.

"What is going on? Why are you yelling at me, Mia? Calm down!"

"Why am I yelling at you? Are you freaking kidding me?! SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE CHRIS, SEE" she said harshly, pointing at Darren and then at him accusingly.

"Mia, stop this. Let's talk it out" Darren said in a low voice. Chris couldn't help but notice how fragile Darren looked. "I know it's difficult but please, you have to understand"

"Understand what exactly, Darren? Understand that you made a fool of me? Understand the fact that you lied to me? YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH-"she looked at Chris up and down, and with all the disgust in the world she continued "-HIM! Are you really expecting me to understand? Because I don't know if he just turned you gay or idiot"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Darren snapped "He didn't turn me anything Mia. This is who I am. It was a matter of time before the truth ran free. I should've talked to you, but you were busy with your band and I… I just needed time to figure myself out" Darren said, more calmly now.

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't surprised as to Mia finding out, it was only due to happen, but Darren actually admitting it in front of someone other than Chris and Ashley? His heart was beating faster than a million running horses.

He had always been crushing on Darren. Since the first time they met… but the crush developed into something more when he started getting to know Darren. When Chris first found out about his likes and disliked, his what-to-do and what-not-to, when he started paying attention to the little things Darren did; the way he crooked his eyebrows when he smiled or how easy it was for him to tell when Darren was uncomfortable, unhappy or bursting with joy.

They eventually became best friends, completely inseparable.

For Chris, it was hard to be around him, hoping he could just pin him against a wall and kiss him entirely.

For Darren, it got hard when they went on tour. At first, he thought it was character bleed; Blaine is so in love with Kurt that maybe, unconsciously, just maybe…he fell in love with Kurt too… Only to find that he had indeed fallen in love… but with Chris.

Denial. That was what he did first. He denied to himself his feelings for Chris. He was a guy! But of course, gender and labels were words that didn't belong into Darren's dictionary so he just went with the flow, kept their friendship as it was, not messing it up with unnecessary 'I love you's or kisses. The flow went so far that he found himself on the stage in Dublin kissing Chris in the middle of their klaine skit.

Having had the opportunity to actually live with Chris, had shown him how much he wanted the boy in his life. He wanted to be able to share little things with him, like deciding what to eat for dinner or who would turn off the alarm in the morning. Chris was everything he wanted in a partner and Darren isn't someone who wastes the opportunities that life gives you.

So that same night, he made his way to Chris' room and as soon as he opened the door, Darren crashed his lips against Chris'. Fireworks.

The minute the kiss was over, tears started falling from Darren's eyes, the same happened to Chris. Each of them took his turn to empty out their feelings, discovering that they were completely head over heels for each other.

So that's what brings Mia, Darren and Chris into this situation. Mia found out about Darren sneaking out to see Chris or taking more time on set just because they were tangled on Chris' sofa back in his trailer. Darren wasn't ready to tell the whole world. Only Ashley knew, because she had walked on them one day, and Chris couldn't hide such a thing from his best friend: apart from her, no one knew and no one would, not until Darren decided otherwise.

But now, he was busted. Nevertheless, it didn't seem like it to him.

"Darren are you going to speak? Or has HE eaten your tongue too?" Mia said, clapping her hands in front of his face.

"Mia, I think you need to calm down. Please tell me you didn't hit him" Chris said in the sweetest of voices, but feeling a fire building up inside him.

"It was an accident, Chris." Darren said, almost pleadingly.

"Mia I will have to ask you to leave. There will be no violence in my house, I will not tolerate it" Chris said in an emotionless voice.

"OH REALLY? OKAY THEN I WON'T WASTE ANOTHER MINUTE OF MY LIFE WITH YOU TWO. DARREN WE ARE DONE. DONE. AND UNLESS YOU COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME, DON'T EXPECT ANY FORGIVENESS" Mia kept on yelling as Chris subtly guided her to the main entrance.

Suddenly, Darren spoke.

"You know what Mia? I now realize you might as well never have loved me. If you had, you'd be supportive of this, supportive of me finding myself. I guess I was wrong. I hope you find someone who deserves you and who you truly deserve. Go, tell the world about this, I couldn't care less. I'M DONE" Darren said, stepping out of Chris' protective position in front of him. "Please, leave. I'll be over tomorrow to pick up my stuff and take it back to my place"

Mia cleaned her face with the back of her sleeve and giving both men a hateful glance, she left the hall and onto the streets.

Both men let out a breath they didn't know they were holding back.

"I'm here, Chris. I've done it!" Darren was happy, he was mostly proud and the sense of relief in his voice was the vivid proof of how much he had been holding in.

Chris gave him a little peck on the lips as Darren winced and Chris paid attention to the cut. He went to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and sat with him in the sofa.

"What happened?"

"She threw me The Warblers CD"

"Wow, quite metaphorical"

"Thank the Lord she didn't throw me my Lord of the Rings collection. OR DUMBLEDORE'S WAND"

They laughed and before Chris could finish healing him, Darren, with a quick move, lifted him from the sofa and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I missed you Chris. I needed people to know, I needed her to know how much it hurt me not being able to tell you that I love you, to tell you how I feel about you. I love you Chris, and even though these last 6 months have been trial-time, I know I'm ready to commit to this special relationship we have. I'm ready to tell everyone and I don't care at all what they think. You are MY boyfriend!" Suddenly, Darren's confidence disappeared as he almost whispered, "You are, right?"

Chris couldn't believe his ears. Yes, Darren was in love. Yes, Chris was in love. No, Darren was doubting his love?

"Of course you are, dummy!" Chris now had a partner, he had found someone who wouldn't hesitate on telling the world how fortunate he was by having him by his side. Happiness was all around and Chris couldn't help but be carried away by that feeling.

"I love you too, Dare, with all that I am" he took a minute and closed the distance between him and his boyfriend and kissed him lovingly but carefully so as not to hurt him. "Thank you" he muttered between breaths.

"I'm the one who should be thankful. If it weren't for you and those amazing 6 months we shared, I would've never gotten to this. I know it wasn't the best way to start our relationship, but it's better now than never".

"Isn't it "better late than never?"? Chris asked.

"Oh my god, I'm in love with a smartass!" they laughed while they held hands. "Then it's official now. We are Chris and Darren".

The sense of pride and happiness for their achievement filled the room as they headed to the main bedroom , a bright smile plastered into their faces, to resolve some unfinished business.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, in fact, they are encouraged! :)


End file.
